


All Mine

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One shot?, Sexual Content, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Regina decides to cut back on the long coats and she wears really tight fitted shirt/trousers or Skirt/dress. And EVERYONE is gawking at her body. Trying to get physical contact when and where they can. Emma & Regina are just friends but E feels a jealous rage at people eyeing her woman.. Touching her woman. It won't do. E grabs R and drags her someplace and has her way with her, showing her just how friendly she is. ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**prompt: Regina decides to cut back on the long coats and she wears really tight fitted shirt/trousers or Skirt/dress. And EVERYONE is gawking at her body. Trying to get physical contact when and where they can. Emma & Regina are just friends but E feels a jealous rage at people eyeing her woman.. Touching her woman. It won't do. E grabs R and drags her someplace and has her way with her, showing her just how friendly she is. ??**

Thank you for the prompt anon, I hope this is what you were looking for :)

***

Emma and Ruby were having a drink after Ruby’s shift when Regina walked in. Regina frequented the diner, although rarely so late, and no one ever looked at her twice, but tonight, all eyes were on her, especially Emma, who fancied she spotted her first.

 

“Whoa, reckon she has a date?” Ruby observed, practically drooling over Regina’s perfect body, packed tightly inside the tightest dress Emma had ever seen on the Mayor. It was black satin and hugged her stupendous rear, while gathering and hanging loose around her chest, revealing breasts that seemed fuller than last time Emma saw her. The idea that the brunette had a date made Emma stupidly upset. She didn’t know why she was feeling pangs of jealousy, but she was, she couldn’t help it.

 

“Could you be any more obvious Ruby?” Emma chided, knowing that she couldn’t have been too subtle herself.

 

“I should pour her a drink.” Ruby got out of her chair and practically bolted to the bar. Emma followed to try to stop her.

 

“Madam Mayor, what can I get you?” Ruby batted her lashes and Emma rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

 

“I’m buying.” Emma heard out of nowhere and noticed Leroy come up beside her and sit up next to Regina.

 

The mayor was perplexed by all the attention, and Emma was almost burning with jealousy. She had no right to be, Regina was not hers, she would never be unless Emma told her how she felt, and if her body got any more perfect, and she kept showing it off like that, she’d be off the market pretty soon anyway.

 

Ruby reached over the bar and brushed Regina’s forearm.

“There was a mosquito.” Regina’s eyes blew wide at the gesture. She really was oblivious to her affect on people, something that, to Emma, made her all the more endearing.

 

“Well thank you Miss Lucas. And I’ll just have a coffee for now, thank you.” Regina tried to seem gracious although she was so confused, and Ruby actually blushed as she went to make the woman’s coffee.

“Leroy, I hardly think it’s worth your while shelling out a dollar for me, why don’t you rejoin your friends?” Regina was kind to him, and another pang of jealous hit Emma.

 

“Emma!” Regina seemed grateful to notice the blonde there, but Leroy didn’t get the hint and stayed seated between the two women, touching Regina’s leg.

 

“Another mosquito.” He smirked.

 

“Regina, a word?” Emma practically demanded.

 

“Please excuse me.” Regina smiled awkwardly as she removed herself from Leroy’s caress and followed Emma to the alley behind Granny’s.

 

“Is everything o…” Regina was cut off by Emma’s lips smashing into her as the blonde threw her against the wall.

 

Regina pushed Emma back and held her there with strangely strong arms.

 

“What’s gotten into you Swan?!” Regina cried out, her dark lipstick smudged over her face and on Emma’s mouth.

 

“I want you Regina. Please.” Emma’s eyes were so full of emotion, darkened by longing and lust, and as she watched the blonde’s chest heave beneath her partially unbuttoned shirt, Regina felt her own urge grow inside her. She released Emma’s arms and, with a half smile, Emma was atop her again, kissing her furiously, running her slender, cream coloured fingers up the midnight black satin that housed Regina’s ass.

 

“Shit Gina…” Emma huffed between kisses. “You’re perfect.”

 

Regina laced her fingers through Emma’s and enjoyed the feeling of closeness between the two of them as Emma pressed her body against the mayor’s.

 

Soon, Emma had sunk to her knees and was nibbling at the insides of Regina’s thighs, intent on showing the woman what she thought of her, just how much she ached for her, dare she even think it, just how much she _loved her_.

 

Regina was wearing stockings, as opposed to her regular work pantyhose, making for easier access on Emma’s part.

 

Regina could scarcely believe what was happening, and had she not been so completely intoxicated by the blonde between her thighs, she would have also been embarrassed that they were, for all intents and purposes, in public. However, as Emma shifted her lace panties away from her crotch and began to probe the region with her tongue, every rational thought in Regina’s brain left her, and she gave in to the pleasure being granted her by the sheriff.

 

“Oh gods Emma.” She moaned as the blonde traced the tip of her tongue around where Regina craved her the most, still eliciting a divine pleasure.

 

When Emma finally began light but sincerely effective flicks of her tongue on Regina’s clit, the mayor grabbed the blonde’s head feveredly and pulled her away.

 

“What is it? Don’t you like it?” Emma looked up at Regina with deep, dark puppy eyes and Regina just smiled at her before taking a deep, ragged breath.

 

“We can’t continue this here.”

 

“Why not?” Emma asked, not understanding Regina’s problem when it was _her_ on her knees on the concrete.

 

“Emma I think I might scream, I really don’t want to be caught, do you?” Emma just rolled her eyes, a little defeated, pulling herself up off the ground.

 

“I guess not.” The sheriff hung her head, being caught by Regina’s gentle caress of her cheek, guiding her to look to the brunette’s especially dark eyes.

 

“My place?” 


End file.
